Mi Sutcliff
by CookiGirl
Summary: Genervt sah ich meinen Bruder an Halts Maul Grell und steh endlich auf. Ich muss dann auch noch arbeiten. Er lächelte und starrte mich weiterhin an Das ist meine Mi, wie ich sie kenne. Genervt von ihm zog ich die Vorhänge auf und ja ihr habt richtig gehört Grell Sutcliff ist mein Bruder.


**Prolog**

Gerade hatte ich der Lady ihr Mittagessen in ihrem Arbeitszimmer serviert und wollte mich zu den anderen Bediensteten, in der Küche zurückziehen, als es an der Tür läutete. Mit eiligen Schritten durchquerte ich den Flur und steig die Treppen hinab zur Eingangshalle. Kaum bei der Tür angekommen, öffnete ich diese und erblickte einen blondhaarigen jungen Man. » Guten Tag. Sie wünschen?« fragte ich nach seinem Anliegen. Lächelt gab er Antwort. »Guten Tag. Ich bin hier als Bote. Ich solle ein Brief überbringen.« »Und an wen ist der Brief adressiert, wenn ich fragen dürfte?« verlangte ich nach weiterer Auskunft. »An die Leiterin der Snow Company.« war die Antwort. » Dann sind sie hier richtig« versicherte ich. Freudestrahlend überreichte er mir nun den Brief und verabschiedete sich mit einem freundlichem Nicken. Nachdem der Bote gegangen war, schloss ich die Tür und machte mich auf zum Arbeitszimmer der Lady. Auf dem Weg dort hin drehte ich den Brief in meinem Fingern und erblickte sogleich das Logo der Fantom Company. Schließlich vor der Tür des Arbeitszimmers angekommen, klopfte ich einmal an. »Herein!« kam es von drinnen und ich trat in den Raum. Kaum hatte ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen, hörte ich schon die Stimme meiner Lady »Was gibt es, Raven?« »Ein Brief, Milady« antwortete ich und legte das Besagte auf den Tisch.

Vorsichtig nahm ich den Brief in die Hand und entdeckte das Logo der Fantom Company. Mit einem schmunzeln öffnete ich den Brief. Nachdem ich den Brief kurz überflogen hatte, hatte ich die wichtigsten Informationen herausgefiltert. Es handelte sich um eine Einladung zu einem Treffen mit dem Leiter der Fantom Company, der anfragte, ob eine Zusammenlegung der Firmen möglich erschiene. Das Treffen sollte am morgigen Tag um ein Uhr nachmittags in seiner Villa stattfinden. »Es ist schon sehr überraschend, dass sich die Fantom Company bei uns meldet.« sagte ich lächelnd zu Raven.»Und ach ja, wir sind morgens um ein Uhr Nachmittags zu ihnen eingeladen.« Grinsend fragte sie mich darauf » Wünschen Sie, dass ich bis dahin noch mehr Informationen über Ciel Phantomhive zusammenstelle?« Mit einem Nicken hatte ich meine Zustimmung gegeben und keine Sekunde später hatte sie den Raum verlassen, um Ihre Suche zu beginnen.

So lasset das Spiel beginnen.

 **Kapitel 1.**

 **MI**

»Es ist Zeit aufzustehen, Milady« hörte ich Ravens Stimme, die mich aus meinem Traum riss.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen und erblickte als erstes meinen Bruder.

Danach glitt mein Blick durch den Raum und wie gewohnt, traf er auf Raven, die an meiner Bettseite stand.

»Guten Morgen, Raven. Heute wecke ich meinen Bruder. Das musst du heute nicht übernehmen.« sprach ich zu ihr.

»Dann erwarte ich Sie in einer halben Stunde zum Frühstück, Milady. Ich empfehle mich.« antwortete Raven darauf und verließ das Zimmer.

Nachdem die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war, sah ich meinen Bruder lächelnd an

Kurzentschlossen leckte ich meinem Bruder über die Wange und rief »Aufstehen!!«

Daraufhin ließ er mich los und drehte sich genervt von mir weg.

»Ach komm schon,Grell. Ich habe Hunger « bei dem Gedanke an das, was Lyo wieder Leckeres zauberte, ließ es mir das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen.

Grell drehte sich zu mir um und sah mich mit seinen grünen Augen an , ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit »Das ist süß, wenn du mich so bittest.«

Genervt sah ich meinen Bruder an »Halts Maul Grell und steh endlich auf. Ich muss dann auch noch arbeiten.«

Er lächelte und starrte mich weiterhin an » Das ist meine Mi, wie ich sie kenne.«

Genervt von ihm zog ich die Vorhänge auf und ja ihr habt richtig gehört Grell Sutcliff ist mein Bruder.

Ruckartig stand Grell auch schon neben mir.

»Na dann machen wir dich mal hübsch.« flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

» Ich geh das neue Kleid holen. Bin gleich wieder da. « sagte er und war auch schon fast an der Tür.

» Halt! Du willst doch nicht so raus?« hielt ich ihn am Arm fest und sofort legte sich wieder ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

»Keine Sorge. Ich zieh mir schon noch eine Hose an.« beruhigte er mich.

Erleichtert atmete ich aus und verschwand ins Bad.

Dort zog ich mich aus und setzte mich in die volle Wanne, die mir Raven vorbereitet hatte.

Den Duft des Badewassers, der aus Rosen und Zitronen bestand, genießend, entspannte ich noch einmal, bevor es an die Arbeit gehen würde.

Zwar war die Mischung aus Zitrone und Rose merkwürdig, aber ich mochte den Duft unglaublich gern.

Nachdem ich fertig war, stieg ich aus der Wanne und trocknete mich ab.

Vollkommen abgetrocknet, wickelte ich mich dann in ein Handtuch.

Als ich dann wieder in meinem Zimmer war, lag da ein sehr schönes Kleid und dazu noch passende Lederschuhe.

Sofort zog ich das Kleid an.

Es war in einem sanften dunkelbraun und besaß einen schwarzen Saum und braune Träger und einer angenehmen Breite.

Passend dazu war es am Rücken, bis zu den schwarzen Band um meine Hüfte, dass auf der Rückseite mit einer großen Schleife endete, verschnürt und endete ungefähr bei der Mitte der Oberschenkel.

Ich fand es sehr süß.

» Typisch Grell « schmunzelte ich, als ich mich im Spiegel betrachtete.

Ich zog die braun-schwarzen Lederschuhe an und band mir auch die schwarze Schleife ins Haar, bevor ich mich erneut im Spiegel betrachtete.

»Ich liebe es« lachte ich.

Danach verließ ich mein Schlafgemach und lief hinunter zur großen Essenshalle.

Dort erwartete mich schon Raven.

Ich setzte mich und begann zu essen.

Heute war es Biskuit-Eisparfait mit Johannisbeeren und dazu Pfefferminztee aus eigenem Anbau aufgesetzte.

Nur wenige Minuten später war ich auch schon fertig und fragte »Was steht heute an, Raven«

 **Raven**

Sofort antwortete ich auf die Frage der Lady » Heute um eins sind wir bei den Phantomhive geladen. Und ich habe die Suche nach Informationen über Ciel Phantomhive beendet.«

Nach einem kurzen Moment begann ich dann ihr meine Ergebnisse mitzuteilen » Ciel Phantomhive ist 17 Jahre und besitzt eine Größe von 1,65m. Seine Haare sind dunkelblau und kurz. Seine Augen tragen die Farbe royal blau. Jedoch liegt sein rechtes Auge ständig versteckt unter einer schwarze Augenklappe. Angeblich sei es verbrannt, was aber nur Täuschung ist. Dazu später. Er leitet die Fantom Company und ist das Oberhaupt der Phantomhives. Außerdem genießt er großes Ansehen und ist dazu noch, wie seit Generationen Tradition, der Wachhund der Königin. Seine Tante Angelina Durless war Jack the Ripper und arbeitete mit Ihrem Bruder Grell Sutcliff gemeinsam, der sie schließlich aus Enttäuschung umbrachte. Der verstorbene Ehemann von Angelina trug den Namen Baron Barnett. Er kam bei einem Kutschenunfall ums Leben. Die Tante väterlicherseits ist Frances Midford, deren Mann Alexis Leon Midford ist. Sie sind viel beschäftigt. Aber Frances hat bei ihnen das sagen und ist tatsächlich sehr streng. Ihr Sohn Edward Midford ist ein bestrebter, aber verwöhnter junger Mann. Alle drei sind so gut wie nie bei Ciel zu Besuch. Einzig die junge Elizabeth Midford kommt oftmals unangemeldet zu Besuch und ist eine nervige und ziemlich aufdringliche Göre, die zu auch noch eine Vorliebe für niedliche und rosane Sachen hat. Zu allem Übel ist dieses unerzogene Gör auch noch Ciels Verlobte. Eine arrangierte Ehe. Aber genug davon. Rachel Phantomhive, seine Mutter, war als sanften und liebevolle Frau bekannt. Sie hatte Asthma, was sie an Ciel weiter vererbte. Vincent Phantomhive hingegen war wie Ciel. Verantwortungsbewusst und ein wenig zu arrogant, aber sehr höflich und zu seiner Familie sehr liebevoll. Beide starben bei einem Brand, bei dem das ganze Anwesen niederbrannte. Ciel wurde in dieser Nacht entführt. Dies geschah an seinem 10 Geburtstag. Zwei Jahre später tauchte er in Begleitung eines neuen Butlers wieder auf. Das Phantomhive-Anwesen war vollständig erneuert. Dieser Butler ist Sebastian Michaelis, ein Teufel. Ciel trägt das Mal des Paktes im rechten Auge. Jedoch ist der Wunsch nach Rache, der im Pakt vereinbart ist, schon erfüllt. Wieso Sebastian Ciels Seele jedoch noch nicht verschlungen hat, ist unbekannt. Sebastian ist ein auf Pünktlichkeit und Perfektion bedachter Butler, der nichts mehr hasst als schlechtes Benehmen und Unpünktlichkeit. Seine Haare sind schwarz, seine Augen rot, seine Größe beträgt 1,85m. Seine größte Schwäche sind Katzen, die er über alles liebt. Jedoch besitzt sein Herr Ciel eine Katzenallergie. Hunde kann der Butler jedoch nicht ausstehen. Weiter gibt es dann noch den Haushofmeister Tanaka. Er besitzt grau-weißes Haar, dunkelbraune Augen, ist 85 Jahre alt und diente schon Ciels Eltern. Jedoch besitzt er eine Normalform, die 1,77 m beträgt, und eine Art Schrumpfform, die nur 1,11m beträgt. Bardroy, der Koch, ist 1,73m, besitzt dunkelblonde Haare und hellblaue Augen und ist 36 Jahre alt. Er ist aus dem Krieg gekommen und hat die schlechte Angewohnheit etwas in die Luft zu jagen. Sein Spezialgebiet sind die Kanonengeschütze. Maylene, die ungeschickte Maid, besitzt rote Haare und mittelbraune Augen. Sie ist 1,68m und 29 Jahre alt. Ihre Fähigkeit liegt in ihrer Weitsicht. Sie trifft mit präzisen Schüssen auf große Entfernung, muss jedoch dazu ihre Brille für die Kurzsicht absetzten, wodurch sie in dem Moment in einem Nahkampf vollkommen unterliegt. Auch der Gärtner, Finnian ist nicht ohne. Er ist 1,70m, 23 Jahre alt, besitzt blonde Haare und mittelgrüne Augen, aber ebenso ist er unmenschlich stark. Dies hat er Experimenten zu verdanken. Er wurde von Ciel und seinem Butler im Zuge eines Auftrages zufällig gerettet und kam so zu ihnen. Seine größte Schwäche besteht in seiner Tierliebe, sowie der Zahl in seinem Nacken, die er mit einem Strohhut verdeckt. Weiter gibt es noch einen zweiten Butler, Snake. Seine Haare sind grau mit einem weißen Schimmer und er hat giftgrüne Augen. Sein Alter ist 20 und er ist 1,77 m groß. Er ist ein Mensch, besitzt aber an einige Stellen Schuppen wie eine Schlange, von denen er neun besitzt. Deren Namen sind Goethe, Oskar, Dan, Wild, Webster, Wordsworth, Emily, Kate und Bronte. Früher war er ein Mitglied des Noah's Ark Circus,bis die Haupttruppe im Zuge es Auftrages von Ciel und Sebastian getötet wurde. Er fand in dem Phantomhive-Haushalt sein neues Zuhause. Der letzte im Bund ist der Teufelshund Pluto. In seiner reinen Form besitzt er weißes Fell und ist ein überdimensionaler Hund. Als Mensch hat er weißes Haar und rote Augen und ist 1,83m groß. Dieser nette Geselle liebt es Zeit mit Sebastian, dem Teufel oder auch Dämon des Haushaltes zu verbringen. Zusammenfassend sollte man sich nicht von dem Schein trügen lassen. Wir werden in die Hölle des Teufels geladen. Aber wie gut, dass Sie eine eigene Dämonin dabei haben und nicht zu vergessen, dass auch unser Haushalt, vor allem Sie, Milady, sehr gefährlich ist. «

Still wartete ich auf eine Reaktion von meiner Lady, während ich ein dämonisches Lächeln nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Was Ciel Phantomhive wohl erwarten würde, wenn er sich einen Fehltritt gegenüber der Lady erlaubte?

Das würde sicher interessant werden.

 **MI**

» Das war klar, dass mein Bruder dort war. « bemerkte ich und lächelte in mich hinein.

Dann stand ich auf und ging zu Raven.

» Lass uns los gehen « sprach ich zu Raven und einen Moment später standen wir auch schon vor der Kutsche.

Ich nahm zuerst Platz und Raven folgte meinem Beispiel eine Sekunde später.

» Ich hasse dämliche Hunde« machte ich mich über unser Ziel lustig und schon fuhren wir los.

Während der Fahrt erzählte ich Raven davon, dass William und Ronald bald zu Besuch kommen werden.

Das hatte ich Raven bis dahin noch nicht erzählt und nutzte daher diese wunderbare Gelegenheit aus.

Nach einer Stunde kamen wir endlich an.

» Er hat doch bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn wir eher kommen.« meinte ich nach hinten zu Raven und stieg aus.

» Bestimmt nicht, Milady« antwortete Raven und nahm den Platz an meiner Seite ein.

Kaum aus der Kutsche getreten warfen wir unseren ersten Blick auf das Phantomhive-Anwesen.

» Wie langweilig ist das denn hier. Das ist nicht mal so groß, wie unser Anwesen. « bemerkte ich sofort und konnte Raven zustimmend nicken sehen.

Im nächsten Moment liefen wir in Richtung Tür, wo Raven klingelte.

 **Raven**

Als die Tür geöffnet wurde, sah ich in zwei rote Augen und erkannte die Person vor mir leider sofort.

Und auch er erkannte mich eindeutig.

» Raven « begrüßte er mich.

Das konnte doch echt nicht wahr sein!

Musste ich dem unbedingt hier begegnen?

» Nein! « weigerte ich mich strickt.

Sebastian Michaelis war also kein anderer Dämon, als Noir Moonblood, mein zwei Jahre älterer Bruder.

Auf den verwunderten Blick meiner Lady, sagte ich ein Wort »Noir«

Sofort verstand sie und nickte.

Dann schluckte ich das Widerstreben und begrüßte ihn in perfekter Höflichkeit » Freut mich dich wieder zu sehen, mein Bruder. Ich bin mit meiner Lady eingeladen worden zu einem Treffen mit deinem Herren. Dürften wir eintreten?«

Und wie war es nicht anders von meinem ach so perfekten Bruder zu erwarten war, antwortete er in perfekter Freundlichkeit, die so falsch war, dass ich mich am liebsten übergeben hätte » Sicher doch. Tretet ein.«

Und das taten wir.

Ich ging voraus, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles okay war.

» Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung oder rechnest du damit, dass deiner Herrin in diesem Haus irgendeine Gefahr droht? « fragte mein Bruder mich grinsend und schien eine freundliche Antwort zu erwarten.

Weit gefehlt.

» Wenn du in diesem Haushalt lebst, wäre das möglich. Aber ich gehe einfach nur sicher, das nirgends eine Gefahr für meine Lady ist. « antwortete ich.

Dann sah ich Noir an und fügt noch hinzu » Und sie ist meine Lady. Nicht jeder ist so ein unterwürfiger Hund, wie du. «

Darauf zuckte es in seinem Gesicht, dass sich dann wütend verzog.

Grinsend nickte ich meiner Lady zu, denn hier drinnen war alles in Ordnung.

 **Mi**

Schmunzelnd lief ich zu Raven.

» Wo ist der besagte Köter?« fragte ich und starrte dabei gelangweilt zu Sebastian.

» Redet nicht so über meinen Herren« kam es scharf von ihm.

Er wollte mich an der Schulter packen, aber sein Handschuh ätzte leicht weg.

Er schien verwundert » Was zum...«

Ich lächelte ihn an und lief dann mit Raven durch die große Eingangshalle, wo wir auf Ciel und ein blondhaariges Mädchen trafen.

» I...ist das nicht die von der Snow Company. Die macht voll schöne Kleider. « gickste das Mädchen und rannte auf mich zu, aber Raven stellte sich vor mich.

 **Raven**

Das konnte nur Elizabeth Midford sein!

Bei diesem grauenvollen überdrehten Benehmen.

Ich bedachte sie mit einem bösen Blick.

» Ich möchte dir einen gut gemeinten Rat geben, Elizabeth Midford, behalten sie ihr überschwänglichen Freudenausbrüche für sich und lassen sie ihre Finger von meiner Lady. Ansonsten endet es schlecht für sie. Und das wird auch ihr heißgeliebter kleiner Ciel nicht verhindern können. « knurrte ich sie wütend an.

Davon eingeschüchtert trat sie einige Schritte zurück.

» D..das w...würde Ciel...n...nie zulassen.« stotterte sie vor sich hin und ich konnte nur grinsen.

» Oh, da wird ihr Ciel nicht viel tun können. Ehe sie sich versehen, wären sie tot. Also unterlassen sie es lieber. Denn Blut geht doch so schlecht aus der Kleidung heraus. Besonders aus Teppichen geht es unglaublich schlecht heraus. Wir wollen doch nicht , dass dieser wunderschöne Teppich verschmutzt wird. « lächelte ich sie an.

Ängstlich nickte sie mir zu.

» Da wird das nun geklärt hätten. Darf ich vorstellen. Dies ist meine Lady, Mi Sutcliff, die Leiterin der Snow Company. Und ich bin Raven, ihre Butler. « stellte ich uns vor.

 **MI**

» Sutcliff! « Sebastians und Ciels Stimme vereinten sich zu einer.

» Ja, ich heiße Sutcliff. Was dagegen. « genervt sah ich beide an.

Daraufhin bat Ciel mich mit sich zu kommen.

Wir folgten ihm zu seinem Arbeitszimmer.

Davor stehend, wandte ich mich um »Raven, du musst los. Die Besorgungen machen.«

Sie nickte mir noch zu, bevor sie verschwand.

Währenddessen trat ich ein und setzte mich auf den Stuhl, der vor Ciels Schreibtisch stand.

» Nun fangen wir an « lächelte ich ihn an.

Fast zwei Stunden redeten und diskutierten wir, bis wir zu einem Schluss gekommen sind.

» Also morgen bei mir « lächelte ich und verabschiedete mich.

» Auf wieder sehen, Köter. « ich schloss hinter mir die Tür.

Keinen Moment später hörte ich, wie etwas im innere des Raumes gegen eine Wand traf und zersprang.

Dann vernahm ich auch das wütende zetern Ciels.

Er hatte wohl einen Wutanfall.

Doch ich lief langsam durch den Gang und nahm dann die Treppe zur Eingangshalle.

Unten bei der Tür angekommen, öffnete mir Sebastian diese.

» Auf wiedersehen, Katze.« verabschiedete er sich, als ich hinaus trat.

» Teufel « grinste ich ihn an und Sebastian sah mich geschockt an.

Ich hingegen stieg in meine Kutsche ein und fuhr nach Hause.

 **Raven**

Die Verhandlungen und Gespräche mit unseren Mitarbeitern verliefen gut.

Es kam zu keiner Komplikation.

So war ich um zwei wieder zuhause und konnte den Garten überprüfen.

Nachdem ich ein kurzes Gespräch mit unserem Gärtner, Maxx, hatte, grinste ich zufrieden und arbeitete mit ihm gemeinsam auf unseren Teefeldern.

Genoss dabei den angenehmen Duft der Büsche.

Es waren die verschiedensten Sorten.

Edler Earl Grey, Ceylon, Pfefferminze und noch viele mehr.

Heute verweilte ich länger bei den Pfefferminzbüschen.

Davon hatten wir die meisten.

Daher kontrollierte ich sie mindestens einmal in der Woche.

Es war alles super, was bei unserem Gärtner auch nicht anders zu erwarten war.

Da kam plötzlich Lyo, unser Koch, mit einem Teller zu mir.

»Koste das bitte einmal, Raven« bat er und ich tat es gerne.

Es schmeckte vorzüglich.

» Sehr lecker, Lyo. « lobte ich, nachdem der Teller leer war.

Grinsend und mit einem schüchternen »Danke « war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Ich mochte ihn sehr, unseren schüchternen Koch.

Nachdem er gegangen war, entschied ich, dass hier alles gut war und rief » Noel «

Sofort kam mein Schneeleopard angelaufen und schmiegte sich an meine Seite.

Sanft strich ich durch sein Fell und kniete mich dann hin, um ihn auf die Stirn zu küssen und ihn dann zu umarmen.

Prompt warf er mich um und ich begann zu lachen.

Er war schon mein Liebling.

Grinsend spielte ich mit ihm.

Wir balgten uns wie Welpen und ich lachte viele Male.

Glücklich kuschelten wir schließlich.

Es war ungefähr halb vier, als ich die Kutsche nahen hörte.

Mit einem sanften Blick zu Noel stand ich auf.

Er tat es mir gleich und gemeinsam liefen wir unsere Lady begrüßen.

 **Mi**

Die ganze Fahrt über baute ich an meinen Waffen herum, bis auf einmal ein Brief, durch das offene Kutschenfenster, zu mir herein flog.

Ich hob ihn auf.

»Von William«

Ich öffnete den Brief und lass ihn durch.

Dort stand, dass er morgen, wie schon geplant, mit Ronald kommt.

Innerlich freute ich mich schon darauf.

Da hielt die Kutsche an.

» Endlich zuhause « freute ich mich und drehte mich dabei dreimal im Kreis.

Freudig stieg ich aus und hörte sofort Liliths Stimme » Mi, du bist zurück «

Sie rannte auf mich fast über den Haufen, als sie auf mich zu kam.

Lilith war meine Maid.

Mit ihr unterhielt ich mich über die seltsamsten Dinge.

» Ist Raven schon zurück?« fragte ich sie.

Lilith nickte und wurde leicht rot.

Das lag wohl daran, dass Raven ihr absolutes Vorbild war, was diese aber noch nicht begriffen hatte.

Gemeinsam mit ihr machte ich mich auf den Weg nach drinnen, wo ich Grells Mantel auf dem Boden der Eingangshalle fand.

Ich hob ihn auf und drückte ihn an mich.

» Den hat er wohl vergessen« schmunzelnd zog ich besagtes Kleidungsstück an.

» Es ist schon alles für das Kaffeetrinken fertig « teilte mir Lilith mit und wir gingen in den Garten, wo beschriebenes wartete.

Dort unterhielten wir uns darüber, dass Lilith Raven vergötterte.

Ich konnte nur schmunzeln.

 **Raven**

Am Boden liegend sah ich hoch zu Kiara.

» Hallo, Kiara. « begrüßte ich die Tigerin der Lady.

Diese schmiegte ihr Gesicht an meines, bevor sie mich aufstehen ließ.

Dann begann sie hin und her zu springen.

» Du willst mit uns spielen. Dann wollen wir mal nicht so sein. Spielen wir drei eine Runde. Mi wird jetzt sowieso schon mit Lilith Kaffeetrinken. « sagte ich und wenige Sekunden später balgten wir drei uns.

Es machte riesigen Spaß.

Kein Biss und kein Kratzen war ernsthaft eine Verletzung.

Wir spielten herzlich miteinander, bis sich Kiara nach hinten auf den Rücken fallen ließ.

Noel leckte ihr sanft über die Stirn und ich kraulte sie am Bauch.

Ihr Schnurren war laut und hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem sanften Knurren.

Einige Zeit streichelte ich sie, während sie genießend die Augen schloss, bis ich plötzlich um geschuppt wurde.

Als ich hoch sah, stand da ein fauchender Noel.

Mein Liebling war eifersüchtig.

Doch sein Knurren endete sofort, als ich ihm eine Hand entgegenstreckte.

Er drückte sich dagegen und kam dann zu mir , um sich an mich zu schmiegen.

Nun schnurrte er.

» Ich liebe dich auch, Noel« sagte ich und streichelte durch sein Nackenfell.

Ein tiefes knurren war seine Antwort.

Da stupste Kiara uns an und legte sich auf den Rücken, die Pfoten bittend nach oben gereckt.

» Na los. Auf. « meinte ich also zu meinem Liebling.

Der stand widerwillig auf.

» Wollen wir noch ein wenig laufen, bevor wir dann zu Mi und Lilith stoßen? « fragte ich die zwei vor mir.

Die Antwort war ein Nicken.

Also liefen wir los.

Anfangs noch ganz langsam, wurde es bald zu einem ausgelassenen Rennen.

Lachend stoppte ich mit den Zweien.

Noel schmiegte sich an meine Seite und ich strich ihm sanft über den Kopf.

Genau in diesem Moment jaulte Kiara.

» Lasst uns zu Mi und Lilith gehen« sagte ich mit einem sanften Lächeln, das beiden galt.

Also liefen wir los.

Eher rannten wir und kamen schließlich vor dem Tisch stehen, an dem Mi und Lilith saßen.

Als wir dort ankamen, verstummte Lilith plötzlich.

Verwundert sah ich sie einen Moment an, bevor Kiara Mi begrüßte.

Und auch ich begrüßte die beiden »Schön, dass du wohlbehalten wieder zurück bist. Und es freut mich auch, dich hier anzutreffen, Lilith. «

 **Mi**

Lilith wurde sofort voll rot.

» Ich muss dann mal los « sagte sie und ging mit schnellen Schritten davon,wobei es eher an flüchten erinnerte.

Raven sah mich verwundert an, worauf ich sagte » Ist kompliziert«

Dann lächelte ich sie an und streichelte Kiara, die sich mit den Pfoten auf meinem Schoß abstützte, um mir näher zu sein.

» Was ist mit Lilith los?« fragte mich Raven.

» Sagen wir es mal so: Sie ist ein Fan. « grinste ich Raven an und fügte einen Moment später hinzu » Ach ja, Ronald und William kommen morgen. Wann weiß ich jedoch nicht. «

Raven lächelte glücklich und auch ich freute mich ebenso auf die Beiden.

Am meisten aber freute ich mich auf William.

William ist nämlich mein bester Freund.

Ich kann mich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, wie ich William über den Haufen gerannt hatte.

Seit diesem Tag sind wir aller beste Freunde und helfen uns gegenseitig.

Bei diesem Gedanken fing ich an zu grinsen.

» Na, an was hast du gerade gedacht? « hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme fragen.

Als ich nach oben sah, erblickte ich Grell, der mich auch gleich umschlungen hatte.

» Hallo, Grell. Schon zuhause?« fragte ich ihn und sah wie Raven sich zu Maxx flüchtete, als sie Grell erblickte.

» Ja, ich habe frei bekommen. William hatte heute einen guten Tag. Oh, du hast meinen Mantel an. Steht dir. « grinste mein Bruder über beide Ohren und nahm mich hoch.

» Ich hab dich lieb « sagte ich zu Grell und drückte ihn an mich.

Ich konnte hören wie ihm kurz der Atem stockte.

Grell war geschockt,weil ich das sonst nie zu ihm sagte, aber innerlich liebte ich meinen Bruder.

Er war der Einzige, den ich von meiner Familie noch hatte.

Für ihn würde ich auch sterben.

Da ließ mich Grell herunter und gleichzeitig ließ ich ihn los, um seinen Mantel auszuziehen und ihn Grell zurückzugeben.

Danach begab ich mich zu meinen Teebüschen.

» Ist etwas passiert, Milady?« fragte Raven nach.

» Nein « lächelte ich Raven an, aber sie wusste was los war.

» Sie sind erschöpft, Milady« Raven legte ihre Hand auf meine Stirn,da sie wusste, dass es mich beruhigte.

» Ja. Ich gehe jetzt auf mein Zimmer. Sag du alles ab und nimm dir dann auch frei « sagte ich und nahm ihre Hand von meiner Stirn, bevor ich in Richtung Anwesen lief.

 **Raven**

Irgendetwas stimmte mit der Lady nicht.

Sicher hing sie mit ihren Gedanken wieder bei jenem Tag fest.

Mit den Gedanken noch bei Mi, machte ich mich erst einmal auf den Weg zu Grell, der noch da stand, wo die Lady ihn zurückgelassen hatte.

Doch gerade, als ich etwas sagen wollte, erkannte ich die Trauer in seinen Augen.

Es war eine instinktive Reaktion.

Ich nahm ihn in die Arme und strich ihm über den Rücken.

Einen Moment lang erstarrte er, bevor er seine Arme ebenfalls um mich schlang.

So standen wir eine ganze Weile still da, während ich Grell Trost spendete.

Dann löste er sich schließlich von mir und nickte mir dankend zu.

Ein Lächeln war meine Antwort, bevor ich aber zu dem kam, was ich ihm mitteilen sollte » Ich muss los. Aber vorher muss ich dir noch absagen. Die Lady möchte heute alle Termine absagen.«

Darauf verschwand Grell sofort.

Ich machte mich ebenfalls los.

Zuerst ging ich zu Lao, dann zu Frances Midford, gefolgt von Luna Silverheart und schließlich zu Baron Astor.

Nachdem ich die heutigen Besuche abgesagt hatte, machte ich mich auf nach Hause.

Dort angekommen stoppte ich kurz, um Noel zu begrüßen, bevor ich zu Lyo ging.

Unser schüchterner Koch empfing mich mit einem Lächeln » Hallo, Raven. Was bringt mir die Ehre? «

» Könntest du Apfeleis machen?« fragte ich ihn.

Er nickte mir zu.

» Danke « sagte ich, als er mir das Tablett schließlich in die Hand drückte.

» Nimm dir den Rest des Tages frei und sag auch den anderen Bescheid, dass sie frei haben.« gab ich ihm Anweisung, als ich die Küche verließ.

Mein Weg führte mich zum Zimmer meiner Lady.

Ich klopfte sanft an die Tür und trat einen Moment später ein.

» Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht, Mi. « flüsterte ich meiner Freundin zu, die verloren am Fenster stand.

 **Mi**

Ich sah Raven an.

» Stell es hin « bat ich sie und Raven stellte das Eis ab.

» Bitte lass mich alleine « sprach ich zu ihr und schon verließ sie das Zimmer.

Einen Moment starrte ich auf das Eis.

» Apfel « meinte ich.

Dann ging ich zu meinem Waffenschrank, öffnete ihn und lud alle Waffen nochmal auf.

Ich versteckte diese Waffen vor Raven und Grell, weil es für sie tödlich enden könnte.

Meine Waffen baute ich allesamt selbst, da wir es oftmals mit den verschiedensten Wesen zu tun hatten.

Das passte ziemlich gut, denn ich erforschte viel und tötete gern.

Das hatte uns jedoch das Privileg beschert von der Queen für die schwersten Fälle engagiert zu werden.

Sie nannte uns ihre Schattenkatzen.

Gerade putzte ich meine Lieblingswaffe.

» Was ist nur mit mir los?« fragte ich mich selbst.

Ich wollte doch einfach meine Vergangenheit vergessen.

» Nein! hör auf! « schrie ich durch den Raum und hielt mir die Augen zu, wobei ich meine Waffe fallen ließ.

Schnell rannen mir dicke Tränen die Wangen entlang.

Es dauerte einige Minuten ehe ich mich beruhigen konnten.

Dann mummelte ich mich in meine Bettdecke ein und starrte auf den leeren Platz neben mir, als auf einmal Raven eintrat.

Ich sah sie verheult an.

 **Raven**

Langsam lief ich zum Bett und setzte mich dann auf die leere Bettseite.

Sanft strich ich meiner Lady über den Kopf.

» Du weißt, dass du nie alleine bist. Das verspreche ich dir.« gab ich ihr mein Wort.

Ich rückte ein wenig näher zu ihr und wischte ihr sanft die Tränen weg.

Ich wusste, dass die Vergangenheit weh tun konnte.

Erst heute hatte ich mich seit langem wieder an meine eigene Familie erinnern müssen.

Doch ich wollte Mi nicht traurig sehen.

Also zog ich sie in eine herzlich Umarmung.

Zuerst verspannte sie sich, bevor sie sich entspannte.

Lange Zeit verweilten wir still, bis ich das Wort ergriff » Lass dich nicht am Boden fest nageln. Du bist stark. Kein Wesen wird dich je bezwingen. Also lasse nicht zu, dass es die Erinnerungen schaffen. «

Es dauerte lange, aber dann spürte ich ein nicken.

Und wenige Momente später wurde die Decke unter mir weg gezogen und über mich gelegt.

Dann lag ich mit dem Kopf auf dem zweiten Kissen und zog Mi in eine feste Umarmung.

Es war schön, dass sie sich entspannte und sogar ihre Arme um mich legte und sich an mich kuschelte.

Ihr regelmäßiger Atem verriet mir einige Zeit später, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

Ich wachte noch einige Zeit über ihren schlaf, bevor ich schließlich meinen Gedanken an früher nachhing.


End file.
